Sim Showdown/S1/The Rings of Decisions
Ep.4: The Rings of Decisions Matt: Welcome back to Sim Showdown. Last time, the teams raced across a lake and then across land. The Powerful Punchers were last to cross the finishing line, and Bean was eliminated. So, let's find out what the contestants are up to. '*camera goes to Diner Cabin, by the Powerful Punchers table* Billy: Jimmy: Don't worry, it's not your fault. Billy: But ... Travis: Cool it, pal. It's not your fault, much ... Billy: Ok, it's not my fault. Roy: Finally, he was ... Matt: Hello contestants. Today's challenge requires you to get into these funny flying suits, and board the helicopter over there. Spencer: Where? Matt: Over there somewhere. Now, finish up eating, get ready and meet me by the helicopter. *exits cabin* Tim: Stephen: KEWL! THIS CHALLENGE SOUNDS LIKE FUN! Star: Aren't they always? Stephen: Um ... Liberty: Yes, is the answer, now let's go! '*camera goes to helicopter, where everyone is boarding* Tim: Liberty: Come on. *hauls Tim onto the helicopter* Tim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *tries to get out of the door but, it closes before he can reach it* AGH!!! Stephen: What's wrong? This will be so cool! 'Tim: '*later, the helicopter is hovering above a set of rings (hovering thanks to Marlon), there are three types of rings, the four bronze ones, the five silver ones and the four gold ones* Matt: You must choose which ring to dive through. Once you go through a ring, you must land at that colours landing zone on the island. Also, once a ring is used, it cannot be used again. Got it, go when ever you're ready. Stephen: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *jumps of the plane, going through a gold ring* '*Roy, Travis and Star jump off the plane going through bronze hoops* Buddy: This won't be bad *jumps off* AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *goes through a silver hoop* '*Jimmy and Billy jump off, going through a silver and gold hoop, and Rhonda jumps off going through a gold hoop* Rhonda: WICKED!!! Matt: Come on, guys. '*Iggy and Violet jump off and go through silver hoops, whilst Liberty goes through a bronze hoop* Spencer: Geez. It's a long way down ... oh, well. *jumps off going through the last silver hoop. Tim: I c-c-can't d-d-do-o thi-i-is. Matt: Okay, but you'll be out if you don't take part in the challenge. Tim: Oh u-u-um-m, oh d-d-dear-ear, I-I'll ju-ju-jum-mp. *jumps and goes through a gold hoop* AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Matt: '*camera goes to the gold landing zone, which is surrounded by forests, with only a narrow area for the contestants to get through* Stephen: So, if MC squared = E, then i calculate ... *lands perfectly* Camera Man: Well done, 100 points for your team. Stephen: '*camera goes to the bronze landing zone which is an open area of grass* Roy: Here goes *lands* YES Star: *lands but faceplants in some mud* Roy: *laughs* Star: Why I oughta ... Travis: AGH! *crashes into Roy* Star: *laughs* Roy: Camera Man: 10 points for all of you. '*camera goes to silver landing area which is on an island in the middle of a small lake* Buddy: AGHHHHHHHHHHHH! *lands* AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ... *looks at the ground* Hehe Billy: *lands* Wow. Buddy: Hi, pal. Camera Man: 50 points. Buddy: Thanks, pal. '*camera goes to the gold landing zone* Jimmy: *goes to land but his parachute gets hooked on a branch, leaving him dangling in the air* DARN! Stephen: Jimmy: Rhonda: *lands perfectly, looks at Stephen* What's so *sees Jimmy* JIMMY! *helps him down* Jimmy: Thanks. Rhonda: That's okay. *quick kisses on the cheek* Stephen: Jimmy: Camera Man: Well done, 100 points each. '*camera goes to the silver landing zone* Violet: Uh oh! Move, Violet! Iggy: Meh! Violet: We won't be able to land at the same time *they both go to land, hit each other and tumble into the water* Iggy: Ugh! Violet: I told you so. Camera Man: Well done, you've got 50 points each. Iggy: Meh. Spencer: Look out *lands perfectly* Camera Man: 50 points for you as well. '*camera goes to the bronze area, where Liberty has just landed* Tim: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *lands in bronze area* Phew! Liberty: Hang on, you shouldn't be here! Tim: Oh well. Camera Man: 10 points each. '*camera goes to outside the diner cabin* Matt: Right, the Awesome Attackers got 300 points! The Powerful Punchers got 170 points, and the Krazy Kickers got 130 points. Vote off time. '*everyone votes* Matt: Star is safe with no votes. Liberty is safe with one vote, Stephen you have 2 votes and Tim you have 10 votes. So let the Showdown commence. All you have to do is find the specific item of food on the tables. It is ... Gino's pizza. GO! *Stephen and Tim run in* 2 minutes later Stephen: FOUND IT!!! Matt: Goodbye Tim. That's all we've got time for, so see you next time on Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters